<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voltron Monsters &amp; Mana Collaboration Introduction by ForensicSpider98, MalevolentMagpie, Maryliz2121</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414577">Voltron Monsters &amp; Mana Collaboration Introduction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForensicSpider98/pseuds/ForensicSpider98'>ForensicSpider98</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentMagpie/pseuds/MalevolentMagpie'>MalevolentMagpie</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryliz2121/pseuds/Maryliz2121'>Maryliz2121</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voltron Monsters &amp; Mana Collaboration [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForensicSpider98/pseuds/ForensicSpider98, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentMagpie/pseuds/MalevolentMagpie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryliz2121/pseuds/Maryliz2121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Voltron Monsters &amp; Mana collaboration with a bit of a twist</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voltron Monsters &amp; Mana Collaboration [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Voltron Monsters &amp; Mana Collaboration Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys! This is a Voltron Monsters &amp; Mana collaboration! The requirements are for each one-shot to be written from the perspective of a different character from Voltron: Legendary Defender, set in a Monsters &amp; Mana game, in a situation where the character either thrives or struggles according to their greatest fears and/or strengths, and incorporating one randomly assigned noun into the story. Thanks to Bekbek, blondeslytherin, ForensicSpider98, and MalevolentMagpie for their amazing works!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This collaboration is still open. Message me on Twitter (Maryliz_241411) or Tumblr (maryliz241411) if you are interested in contributing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>